


遇见你，是我最美丽的意外

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 从没如此感谢上天让我们遇见。在Sergio和Fernando的婚礼上，Fernando回忆起他们的第一次遇见。





	遇见你，是我最美丽的意外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serigo Ramos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serigo+Ramos).



> 1.第一次写水托婚礼，终于圆满了。  
> 2.一些托雷斯的梗，比如唱片，来自他的自传，my stroy.  
> 3.这是给水爷写的生日文。2012年3月30日，26岁生日快乐。

难得一遇的大风雨刮走了小镇的上空的乌云，连续几天的阴雨绵绵终于被驱散。灿烂的阳光从云层探出头来，大雨的清洗，给小镇带来清新爽快的空气，橘子树的绿叶上滚动的晶莹水珠，夏天最美丽的鲜花点缀在小镇的每个角落，到处欣欣向荣的美景。远处山崖的一座白色的小教堂，传来欢乐悦耳的音乐声，教堂尖顶上生锈的古老的铜钟在乐曲中奏响出一声声浑厚悠远的钟声。

教堂里走动着的人们脸上洋溢兴奋喜悦的表情，拿着香槟和食物，觥筹交错，快乐地交谈着，无处不洋溢着这教堂即将迎来一件大喜事的发生。

在这欢闹的背景里，只有一个金发的男人静静地安坐在教堂最前排的白色长椅上，剪裁得体的黑色西装衬托他美丽的背部曲线。背对热闹的人群，他十指交叉放在膝盖上，无意识地扫着教堂里各处的鲜花、斑斓多彩的琉璃玻璃、天花板上栩栩如生的精美壁画。金发男人低下头，忍不住用修长白皙的手指一直梳理耳边近乎于一丝不苟的金色发丝。紧抿的嘴唇纠结成一条线，下颌微微抬起，挺翘的鼻子抽了抽，点点雀斑在脸上凑紧起来，长长的褐色睫毛投下浅浅的阴影。而这一切来不及心里那颗跳动异常的心脏让他紧张的情绪加重。

一位头发卷曲的圆脸男人坐近金发男人的身边，搂着的他的肩膀晃了晃，“费尔南多，他会出现的，今天是你的大喜日子，你该高兴起来，不是吗？”

托雷斯勉强给他一个自认为很甜美的笑容，“谢谢你，胡安，我亲爱的朋友。我只是有点紧张。”托雷斯不好意思承认，自己这时候的失态。

马塔笑得露出了牙齿，“呵呵，南多，好久没看到说自己紧张了，当年你捧得大耳朵杯子的那场决赛，都没有现在这般的紧张呢。我应该拍下来，给塞尔吉奥看看。”话没说完，马塔就去掏出口袋里的手机摆弄着。

“不许胡闹。让我安静一会儿。”托雷斯假装恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

马塔知趣地收起手机，“好吧，好吧。你会幸福的，南多。”起身拍了拍托雷斯的肩膀，马塔转入其他聊天的人群里。

今天不仅仅是费尔南多·托雷斯的大日子，也是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的。今天他们要在这个默默无闻的小镇教堂里举行他们的婚礼。此时的他们已不再是绿茵场上扬名立万的世界级球员，他们俩已经退役了有10年的时间。西班牙是盛产足球天才的国度，当一个个灿烂的金童和天才席卷而来，再也没有媒体会注意这个曾经的金童，也不会以他们模板，说这是下一个托雷斯或者拉莫斯。在这个大浪淘沙的年代，信息爆炸轰隆着人们的耳朵，更新速度令人乍舌，十年间他们无可避免被遗忘，而他们也能借此安静地享受退役后的生活。这二十多年的风风雨雨，两人最终走到了执子之手与子偕老的这一步。

他们没有对外公布婚讯，这个消息只传达给他们共同的朋友和一起共事过的国家队队友。

这年托雷斯48岁，拉莫斯46岁，他们用半辈子的相爱，在今天给彼此一个永远的承诺。

 

沉浸在紧张的情绪里，托雷斯不禁回想起他和拉莫斯第一次在国家队见面的情景，那时候他也是这般紧张，胃部翻腾的疼痛感依然记忆犹新。

托雷斯是在21岁生日前收到入选国家队大名单的信息，他没有显得特别兴奋，在他19岁第一次进入国家队到现在，他已经打了15场国家队比赛了。他的马竞在升入西甲的第二个赛季，目前排名中游，不好不坏。在他生日那天跟随马竞做客萨拉戈萨，全场大家都十分努力，可依然无法攻破对方的球门，最后0比0握手言和。他没能在生日为自己带来一个进球作为礼物，莫名地有些闷闷的情绪左右着他，带着些许烦闷，托雷斯开始他的国家队比赛日之旅。

只是想不到，这次集训，遇到了一个人，让以后每次国家队集训充满喜悦和兴奋。而且不仅仅如此，因为这个人，他将成为他的一生挚爱。

集训的前一天，他被搞乐队的朋友们硬拉着去他们的唱片店，看乐队的排练演出。原本托雷斯只想好好收拾一下准备集训的，可比赛和生日都过得极其郁闷，不如跟他们疯玩一下放松放松。他朋友达尼尔的乐队名字叫“疯子乐队”，都是一群活泼爱玩的家伙，跟托雷斯从小一起长大，虽然托雷斯总是安静不多话，但他们每次玩乐都会拉着他，他们确实很喜欢这个漂亮有雀斑的男孩。

只是这次他们不小心闯祸了。

事情是这样的，唱片店是达尼尔和他哥哥一起开的，为了唱片店有自己的特色，足够有吸引力，所以他们的朋友都会贡献一些限量版的唱片出来作为镇店之宝来吸引乐迷们的光顾，但那些唱片是非卖品，不会被售卖出去。托雷斯为好朋友做广告，自然也是不予余力的，所以贡献出自己珍藏的一张涅槃乐队的限量版的唱片，一直摆放在店内，可今天不知道乐队哪个队员昏了头，犯迷糊，把他的宝贝给卖出去了，他刚来得及说是一个棕色长发的少年买走的，托雷斯着急地跑出唱片店，想把唱片追回来。那张唱片他可是费了好久时间才淘到的，他一直视为珍宝。

唱片店开在人群来往密集的商业广场里，跑出去的时候，熙熙攘攘的人群把他重重包围着，他根本无从辨别方向。托雷斯一脸烦躁，垫着脚尖四处张望，汗珠子在额头上冒着热气。

棕色头发…..棕色头发…..少年…..

在升降扶手电梯处他看到一位棕色长发的少年跟一位黑色短发的高个子男人欢乐地双手比划着谈天，柔软服帖的棕发刮在耳后，浓密而舒展的剑眉下是一双炯炯有神的杏仁色的大眼睛，即使站上远处看，也能看到眼睛里迸射出夺目耀眼星星一般的光亮，丰满性感的嘴唇总是扯出迷人的极具感染力的微笑。眉眼弯弯传递着平易近人的笑意，让人不自觉深陷。

托雷斯就呆呆地站在远处，内心莫名的悸动，那感觉像是千万只小青蛙在里面扑通扑通乱跳。直到棕发少年跟黑发男人离开了扶手电梯，托雷斯才回过神了，急忙迈开步子踩上电梯去追上他。

今天大概是大减价的日子，在偌大的商场里，购物的人们出奇的多起来，奔走涌入的人群相互交替着，托雷斯被好几拨人撞得东倒西歪，差点摔倒。他一边连连道歉，一边机敏地闪躲着寻找着棕发少年的踪迹，但他发现那一抹棕色出现在地铁站口的时候，出站的人群再次阻碍了他前进的步伐。他艰难地靠着墙角的缝隙，挪着步子进入地铁站里。

这是他从来没有过的一种被强烈吸引的感觉。不仅仅是因为对方可能拿走了自己心爱的唱片，还有一种他现在还无法说清楚的情愫在内心不断的积蓄，莫名的悸动涨满他胸口，他的脑海里有个声音告诉他，这家伙他是谁，想认识他，他很帅啊，追上去吧。

地铁站里的人群跟商场里一样密密麻麻，要找个人简直是难以登天。车站里嘈杂的人声和传来的广播相互穿插着，托雷斯发现自己渐渐失去了方向，他心灰意冷地垂下脑袋，拳起拳头用力在站台石柱上狠狠地一捶，发泄内心的怨气，不经意间看到正对着自己前方的地铁车厢门在关起的一瞬间，门边那位少年正是自己那苦苦追寻过来的棕发少年，对着他展露出温暖灿烂的微笑，洁白的牙齿也有耀眼的光采。

望着远去的地铁列车消失在隧道的黑暗中，托雷斯久久不能从郁闷的情绪恢复过来。今天的自己总有点奇怪，到底发生了什么事情，他不过是一个和自己年纪相仿的少年啊，为什么看见他的时候，心跳就有些不正常呢。

告别了朋友们，他一个人怅然若失地踢着小石头回家。晚餐的时候没有吃上几口东西，他就把自己关在暗乎乎的卧室里，双手抱着脑袋躺在绵软的床上，直勾勾地看着天花板上转动着风扇，不自觉地回想到遇到棕发少年的种种。

走下电梯时的耳边飘逸的头发，眉眼弯弯的笑意，洁白耀眼的牙齿，潇洒挥舞的手臂一幕幕在脑海里如幻灯片似的在循环播放。那温暖灿烂的笑容为什么就在心里无法挥去，炯炯有神的杏仁色的眼睛好像一直盯着自己，像是要把他看穿。

扇叶转呀转，迷迷糊糊中托雷斯进入了梦乡。梦里一道扶手电梯在他面前一层层下降，电梯步阶上站着那位棕发少年，他耳朵上带着大耳机，摇头晃脑哼哼着乐曲，挺立着后背，眼睛望着前方。看着那背影渐渐变小，托雷斯着急地喊了几声“喂！等等！”而棕发少年丝毫没有任何反应，继续摇头晃脑着，托雷斯忍不住快步踏进电梯步阶，噔噔噔噔地走下梯级，伸长手去抓住棕发少年的手臂。少年终于回过头来看他，脸上带着他从没见到过的灿烂笑容，笑呵呵地看着托雷斯，而他不知所措地张了张嘴，紧张得上气不接下气，一句话都说不出来，心跳声几乎震疼他的耳膜。然后他就这样抓着棕发少年的手臂，直愣愣地看着他，他们靠得很近。他发现棕发少年的长长弯翘的眼睫毛让眼睛越发迷人，而他鼻子周围还有淡淡的雀斑，他放开他的手臂，手指突然爬上他的脸庞，想触摸那淡淡的咖啡色雀斑，可是棕发少年就突然消失不见了……

遗憾的心绪触动着他烦恼的心，一下子就从梦里惊醒过来。他在黑暗中大口地踹着气，平复着起伏的胸口，托雷斯思索着祈祷着，他一定在哪里见过这位棕发少年，可能只是匆匆一瞥，但他确定他们肯定见过，很眼熟，他喊不出名字。要是能跟他再见一面就好了。带着不确定的心情和些许期待托雷斯重新又睡了过去。

托雷斯早早就出了门，他拒绝了父亲接送的他去基地的建议，一来他已经成为马竞的队长，凡事他应该表现得成熟一些，不能再像个小学生需要家长的接送；二来他不想让别人看到自己烦闷的表情和自己的心思，他还需要时间排解一下昨天棕发少年留给他的些许惆怅，虽然这些情绪明明是自找的。

托雷斯的拖着行李箱走上了去往训练基地的大巴士，上午的人很少，但他还是习惯坐在最后一排，望着窗外不断变换的街景，他一只手托着腮帮，侧着头无意识地沉入思索，开始回味昨晚上做的稍有遗憾的梦。

真的很眼熟，好像在哪里见过面。

公交站名不断更换，乘客们不断涌入又不断涌出。

公交大巴士的一个急停，托雷斯随着车体的惯性向前一倾，这时才从不着边际的胡思乱想里回到现实中。就在这时候，他差点要惊叫出来。他捂着嘴巴，让内心的激动慢慢安静下来，电梯上那位欢乐比划着手臂的棕发少年，地铁列车上对他灿烂笑的棕发少年，跟着乘客们一起挤上了公交车。他就像自己在梦里见到的一样，在耳朵上挂着大耳机，摇头晃脑哼哼着，但他没有往后坐到托雷斯的那排座位（托雷斯不自觉轻轻地叹了口气），他坐在靠近车门的位置。一身宝蓝色的帽衫映衬出他的青春活泼的气质，肩上背着一个银灰色的双肩包。棕发少年的出现让他有些紧张，也有期待，还有不易察觉的欣喜。他忍不住盯着他不放，如果棕发少年此时不是沉浸在音乐营造的独立世界里，那他一定会感受到背后有双热烈的目光在灼烧着后背。拥挤的车厢遮挡了托雷斯的视线，他不经有些埋怨突然多起来的乘客，或许自己不该傻坐，试试挪到前面去跟他打个招呼，或许问问唱片的事情会是个不错的开始。可他只能在脑海里设计着如何接近这位少年，他的身体始终没有采取任何行动，托雷斯皱眉眉头，自责着自己的胆小懦弱。

大巴士再次停了下来，等着乘客们上下车。托雷斯看到棕发少年突然站了起来，他也焦急地站了起来。

什么他要下车了吗？他到站了？好不容易再次见面了，我还没跟他说上一句话呢，如果这次他离开了，以后还能见到吗？上帝啊，别让他下去，求你了。

托雷斯突然被自己内心的祈愿吓坏了，我到底怎么了？为什么会有这样的祈祷？可看到少年终于又坐下来了，摆弄起自己的iPod，他自己却莫名地有安心的感觉。

可是接下来呢，下一站他会不会就要下车，或许是再下一站呢？离训练基地还有很长的路程，他可能比自己先走，也可能比自己后走。无论是哪一种结果，他都知道，这一次错过，可能两人都永远就不会再见了，然后那个遗憾的梦就一直侵扰着他，让他一辈子都不能安生。一辈子只能看着他的背影默默遗憾悔恨，一辈子不能忘怀那灿烂的笑容，却不能真实触摸得到。刚刚安心的感觉转眼又开始惴惴不安，脾胃也紧张地闹腾起来，微微地刺痛着。

托雷斯十指交叉紧握着，内心念叨着向主祈祷。请赐予我勇气，请赐予我勇气。

连过好几个站，棕发少年都没有下车，可托雷斯依旧没有积蓄足够的勇气走上前去跟他打招呼。眼看着这站就到了训练基地了，如果再不说，就没有机会了。

吱——

大巴士刚刚停稳好，棕发少年倏地站起身，撑开双臂放松了身体，一个人蹦蹦跳跳地蹦下车。

怎么回事，这么巧吗？他家在训练基地附近？真有些不可思议啊。

在他还呆呆地看着棕发少年的背影，熟识的巴士司机大叔按响了喇叭，扯着大嗓门，“费尔南多，你还傻坐着干嘛，到站了！”

托雷斯这才醒悟过来，跟大叔连连道歉，尴尬地提着自己的行李包匆忙走下车。

去往训练基地的水泥道上，两旁是初春就郁郁葱葱绿树和点缀迎春花的花圃，暖和的阳光穿透树叶的遮蔽，在道路上投射出点点光斑。

棕发少年似乎浑然不觉背后有人拖着行李箱在靠近他，依然沉浸在美妙的音乐里，欢乐地哼着兴奋的小调。

走在背后的托雷斯心里的疑问一个个冒出来。他来训练基地做什么？难道他也是这次集训的队员？他叫什么？为什么我一点印象都没有？

当他低着头拉着行李思考这些问题的时候，没有意料到前面的人已经停下来，一下子就撞到棕发少年的怀里。两人连忙退出距离，托雷斯先道歉：“啊，对……对不起……我没注意……”，从昨天起他就一直跟别人道歉，这算怎么回事呀。

“费尔南多，你真是够呆的！”棕发少年抚摸着胸口，笑着说。

托雷斯睁大眼睛惊奇地望着他，“你，你知道我？”

棕发少年把耳机收到包里，拢了拢他的棕色长发，“马德里竞技的厄尔尼诺，西班牙的新金童，街头巷尾都知道的啊。”

托雷斯不去理会他带有戏谑的语气，依然一副惊讶的表情看着他。“你，你是谁？”

“好吧，塞维利亚后卫，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，去年你家马竞做客我们塞维，被你们打了个3-0，我可是一直记得你的啊，费尔南多。”

托雷斯露出恍然大悟的表情，难怪他觉得自己在哪里见过他的，原来他们在比赛里交过手啊。这一认知让他不自觉地微微一笑。

拉莫斯对他突然展现这样的笑容，不知怎的，内心有一丝雀跃。

“你好，塞尔吉奥。我们以后是队友了。”托雷斯感觉一身轻松，继续微笑着，拉着行李箱走过他的身旁。

“等等，我还有件事情要问你呢！”拉莫斯上前挡住他的去路，“昨天你为什么跟踪我？而你居然不认识我？”

“我……我没有……”托雷斯回想昨天自己失礼的行为，脸一阵红一阵白的。我自己也不知道为什么会追着一个自己连名字都不知道的少年。

“我不信，今天在公交车上还一直盯着我看。我可是注意到的，嗯？你有什么目的呢？”拉莫斯不露痕迹地暗笑着，捉弄着托雷斯，看他着急又结巴地辩驳，因为害羞泛红的脸，心里有说不出的快乐。

“我……你少管！再见！”托雷斯加快速度离开这个麻烦的家伙。

“我缠人的功夫可是很厉害的，就不信你不说。”拉莫斯得意地笑着，追上托雷斯，两人拉拉扯扯地走向他们的训练基地。

后来，托雷斯知道了，那道不清说不明的感觉是喜欢。

再后来，他们之间有了争吵，有了泪水，有了思念，那是爱情。

再再后来，他们心里只容得下对方一个人，只为对方喜怒哀乐，有默契，有不舍，有容忍，有担心，有漫长的分别，有漫长的爱恋，那是一辈子。

 

“南多？南多？宝贝，你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”模模糊糊中看到眼前人用温热的手掌捧着他的脸，回忆中那炯炯有神的杏仁色的眼睛，满含着关怀和温柔，穿越时空出现在他的眼前，丰满性感的嘴唇带着治愈的气息吻上他的额头，真实的触感像刻刀凿石一样真切。

棕发少年已经蜕变成棕发男人，棱角分明的脸庞，希腊雕刻一般的五官，一切都没有改变，笑容还是那么灿烂温暖，洁白的牙齿依然耀眼夺目，眉眼弯弯的笑意不曾失去，只是多了一些岁月镌刻在眼角的纹路。

“塞塞，你终于来了。”托雷斯搂紧眼前的棕发男人，在他保有少年时候就带着活泼风采的脸上亲了亲，脸埋在他宽厚的肩膀里。

拉莫斯抚摸着托雷斯有些许颤抖的后背，“因为下过雨路滑，车子不能开得太快，所以来晚了。你难道担心我会变成逃跑新郎吗？我可是这世上最舍不得把你让给其他人的傻瓜呀。”

听到这话，感动万分的托雷斯更往拉莫斯怀里钻，虽然他们都已人到中年，可是两人在一起的时候，仍像是热恋的情侣一样，分享着热烈的情感和激越的触动。

托雷斯从拉莫斯怀里抬起头，用手指梳理着他棕色的长发，“塞塞，我想跟你说，遇见你，是我这辈子最大最大的幸运，是我遇到最美丽的事情。”

拉莫斯双手扣紧托雷斯的腰际，让他紧紧地纳入自己怀里，“遇见你，也是我这辈子最最幸运的事情，我爱你。南多。谢谢你，答应和我开启另一段人生。”

“这是我一直盼望的，永远和你一起，直到我们到老去。塞塞。”

“咳咳，你们够了吧，把牧师晾着很久了，婚礼该开始了。”他们朋友，万年不变的光头，可爱的佩佩·雷纳搂着两人的肩膀，不解风情地打断他们的甜言蜜语，挑着眉毛笑看他们。

拉莫斯对他们的朋友们歉意地笑笑，然后拉过托雷斯的手，一起站到百合花和红玫瑰铺设的圣坛。

那以后，两人的手都未曾分开过。


End file.
